1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for improving the call performance and power consumption during the connection state of a user equipment (UE), thereby providing consistent service in a wireless communication system.
2. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In most wireless communication systems, a critical advantage is procured when a connection state of a UE to a network entity allows for enhanced talk time and low power consumption. An algorithm called a Frame Early Termination (FET) algorithm is utilized when certain conditions are met where the UE turns off its receiver even before the end of the transmission time interval (TTI) of a call. As such, saving current consumption by the UE to enhance “talk time” metrics can be achieved by utilizing aspects of a FET algorithm.
Thus, aspects of this apparatus and method include improving FET performance for calls thereby improving the call performance and power consumption of a UE during the connection state with a network entity.